Sisterly Bonding
by Mokusgirl
Summary: Bella is at the Cullen's house during a hunting trip with Rosalie being the only one in the house, not a problem except Bella has horrible cramps and needs someone to comfort her. Bonding fic. one-shot enjoy!


**Disclaimer: Unfortunately, I don't own Edward, Bella or Rosalie, Stephenie Meyer does.**

**A/N: I was reading a fanfic where Bella and Rosalie bonded and decided that it would be neat to do one so here it is. If you have any ideas for fanfics let me know but this is going to be a one-shot... so enjoy!!!**

**Sisterly bonding**

*-*-*-*-*

**Bella's POV**

I was staying at Edward's house while he was hunting; he preferred it when I was at his house while he wasn't around to protect me. There was only one problem, my period started this morning and I forgot my ibuprofen. It wouldn't be too much of an issue if I wasn't in a house inhabited by vampires who don't need pain killers. To make matters worse the only person still in the house is Rosalie and she doesn't like me so there's no way she'll help me.

I'm currently curled up on Edward's bed cuddling one of his pillows. I whimpered as another cramp rippled through my tummy. I tried to rub my tummy but it didn't help. I rolled onto my back to try and get comfortable but all it did was make my cramps load onto my back. I changed positions a few more times before giving up and starting to walk around the room. After 15 or so minutes I was on the verge of tears and ready to give up when the door opened slowly.

**Rosalie's POV**

"Bella?" I asked softly as I slide into Edward's room, "are you ok?"

Bella didn't answer, she just slide to the floor and scrunched up. I walked over and sat beside her.

"Why?" Bella mumbled, "You don't like me so why do you care?"

"That's not exactly true," I said once I had composed myself, "I guess I'm kind of ... jealous."

Bella looked up at me questioningly.

"You just gravitate to everyone in the family but me, so instead of trying to be friends and accept you, I just decided to give up," I explained with a sigh.

Before I could even look back up at her she was sobbing.

"Hey, don't blame yourself, it's my fault, not yours," I said softly as I pulled her into a hug.

"But...but..." She sobbed into my shoulder before she couldn't talk anymore because she was crying so hard.

I waited patiently for Bella to stop crying and started up gently rubbing her back. Once Bella had stopped crying and was just sniffling I tried talked to her.

"I think it's time for you to go to sleep, Edward will be mad if you're not well rested tomorrow," I said softly.

"I've been trying but I can't," Bella whined.

"What's bothering you?" I asked as I started just rubbing Bella's lower back.

Bella relaxed a little and sighed.

"You've got cramps don't you?" I asked as Bella curled closer towards me.

"How did you guess?" Bella asked in surprise as she looked up at me.

"When I was human I used to get really bad cramps, and they used to pile onto my back," I explained as I added a little more pressure to my rubbing, "it used to help when someone rubbed my lower back."

"My cramps are only really bad on the first day and at night," Bella mumbled, "and the rubbing helps a lot."

"Good," I said softly as I moved so I could slide my arm under Bella's knees.

I stood up and picked her up then set her on the bed.

"I'll rub your back until you fall asleep, but you really need to get to bed," I said as I pulled the covers on the bed back the rest of the way so Bella could crawl under them.

"Ok," Bella mumbled as she curled up under the covers, "Rosalie?"

"Yes Bella," I said softly.

"Can you find me a hot water bottle for my tummy?" Bella asked as she looked up at me pleadingly.

"Alright," I said before I slide gracefully out of the room at top vampire speed.

**Bella's POV**

I wrapped my arms around one of Edward's pillows as I waited for Rosalie to come back with the hot water bottle. Just as my back started to ache again Rosalie appeared.

"Sorry it took so long, I had a hard time finding it," She said softly as she sat down on the edge of the bed and handed the hot water bottle over.

I rolled so I was lying on my tummy then slide the hot water bottle under me.

"Thanks," I said through a yawn as I tried to look up at Rosalie.

"You're welcome," Rosalie said softly as she started rubbing my back again, "now go to sleep."

"Ok," I mumbled through another yawn as I snuggled into the pillows.

*-*-*-*-*

I woke up as Edward started stroking my cheek. He smiled as I opened my eyes.

"Good Morning, Love," Edward said with a smile, "did you sleep well?"

"Once I got to sleep I slept fine, it was just getting there," I said as I sat up and rubbed the sleep out of my eyes.

"You had trouble falling asleep, why?" Edward asked softly with a bit of concern in his tone as he sat up.

"Uh... well I'm sure you can smell it," I mumbled as I blushed.

Edward sniffed the air then thought for a second.

"Oh, you had cramps last night didn't you," Edward said softly when he realized what I was talking about.

"Yeah and I forgot my ibuprofen at home, but Rosalie helped me," I said as I smiled and leaned into Edward's chest.

"Rosalie... what... what did she do?" Edward stuttered.

"She might not want you to know, you should ask her," I said as I closed my eyes.

Edward's arms instinctively wrapped around me and pulled me close as he mumbled to himself. I pulled one of his hands from my side and slid it to my tummy and he stopped mumbling.

"Are you ok love?" Edward asked softly.

"Yeah, my cramps are just starting back up again," I mumbled, "Will you just cuddle me?"

"Of course," Edward said as he kissed my forehead before moving so we were both lying on the bed.

We cuddled until my cramps ebbed away. I went to slide off the bed but Edward pulled me close.

"Where are you going?" Edward asked softly.

"I was going downstairs, if you'll let me go," I said getting a little annoyed.

"Alright," Edward said as he released me and got up with me.

He took my hand and we headed downstairs. As we walked into the living room I spotted Rosalie on the couch. I let go of Edward's hand and walked over to her. Rosalie looked up at me in confusion as I sat down beside her and pulled her into a hug.

"Thanks for helping me last night," I said sweetly.

"Uh...um...you're....welcome," Rosalie stuttered in surprise as she returned my hug.

I released her and smiled before taking Edward's hand and heading back upstairs.

I sat back on the bed when we walked into Edward's room. He sat beside me and looked at me in confusion.

"What was that all about?" Edward asked as he pulled me into his lap.

"Rosalie helped me out last night, if you want details you have to ask her," I said as I curled into his chest, "what time is it?"

"Pretty early, I think about 8:30am, do you want to go back to sleep for a bit?" Edward asked sweetly.

I just closed my eyes and nodded as I cuddled closer to him. Edward moved us so we were laying on the bed then kissed my forehead. I fell into the best sleep I'd had in the past couple days. If I could I would stay like this forever.

*-*-*-*-*

The End


End file.
